Wind parks comprise a plurality of wind power installations and have already long been known. Such wind parks are usually distinguished in that a plurality of wind power installations are disposed in an energy combine on an area and the electrical energy generated by the wind power installations is preferably fed by way of a common network connection point into the power supply network. In regard to such wind parks moreover attention is also paid to the point that the individual wind power installations are not arranged at an excessively small distance relative to each other so that, in the worst-case scenario, one installation is not disposed directly in the wind shadow of another installation and thus the available wind power supply is only used in a less than optimum fashion.